Dream's Revenge
by Corywolf
Summary: Raven has had strange things happening to her lately. She has horrorific dreams, She feels like she can't escape them. Why? Is it a sign? Or is it nothing but something weird.


_**Hello guys! This is the Second story I have written so far. In Twist, I said I couldn't come up with a new story? Well I litterally just did. Right after I typed that. So now I have a Teen Titans GO! Fanfic. I am weird so if you think its weird to like it thats cool. No one knows who I am over internet so I don't really care. But if you love it and Ice Age, AWESOME! If not, thats cool. I will have other things or stories I will write about that you may like and I havent gotten to yet. So anyways, this story is based on the new episode "Dreams" ENJOY! ' I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY CONTENT'**_

**RAVEN'S POV**

I just left the house to go see a friend of mine. I needed her help with something. The streets are very peaceful today. The H.I.V.E is out of town, and in jail. I finally arrived at her apartment building and entered. The lady at the front desk waved at me and thanked me for helping put the H.I.V.E away. She must've reconized me from the Teen Titans news story last night. I then asked which apartment number a girl named "Terricia" lived. She then pointed at a number that read C32. I thanked her and teleported to the C floor. The place looked a bit abandoned in the sense that the hall wasn't in any way to be called clean, broken glass, for example. Good thing I can fly then, wold suck to get one of those stuck in my foot. Aparently no one but Terricia lived here for someone wouldv'e reported all this as crappy living conditions. The light flickered too. It was almost exactly like a horror movie scene but without the bodies or blood. Nothing gruesome, just the set up. I came up to the door. C-32. Thats it. Thats the one. I heard some music in the backround behind the door. I knocked loudly to overcome the music. I heard footsteps come closer upon the door. That was weird. She usually flies like me, but I guess not today. The door opened a bit, held back by a latch locking the door. Terricia's face was peeking through the opening. I looked back and waved, smiling. She did the same.

"Just a second Rav." She said. The door closed and I heard the latch slide off and the door opened. It dangled from its spot it was hooked on. "Come in."

I let myself in after she open the door then widely and made a path for me into the apartment. I came to a three seater black leather couch and sat on one of the ends. Terricia sat on the other. She kind of looked like me, she didn't like anyone knowing who she was. So she had a black hoodie on which shaded most of her face like my cloak does. Then she also wears a darker colored, ripped blue jeans. But they were more black than blue. She obviously new something was wrong because I didn't start our conversation right off the bat as I usually do which caught her attention. We both are practiaclly best friends, but I don't visit her much, but only because I either have battles going on or some kind of problem at the house with the other Titans. And yes the Titans are friends, but none of them relate the same way she does. Beastboy "Likes" me. The difference is that I don't "like" him. Robin is the leader, and annoying with it. Cyborg is always pushing me to do thing I don't want to that he thinks is fun and I think isn't. Like the meatball party thing. That got my tooth cracked and I even acidentally ate them. Starfire is... Kind of... creepy. And she is way too joyful and peaceful in my tastes. I'm just different. Or I'm the one who isn't normal. But it dosen't matter right now. I need to talk to Terricia about, my little problem. I looked at her. I was quiet quite a bit of time, looking down. When I had looked up at her, she was looking straight back. She started our conversation out when my attention was then to her.

"Hey. You ok? You don't visit often, and when you do, your a bit more chatty." Terricia's eyes were empathetic.

"Well... I um, I need to talk, about something. Something... kinda important. To me. It's... it's been bothering me lately and... I usually, only... Talk to you about thing kinda... personal. To keep some kind of profile around the house, you know?" I felt a worrying feeling, Like it was forbidden to talk about. But I needed to tell someone or it would be bothering me for a long time. The guys already noticed me not paying attention as much than usual. And I usually don't Pay attention too much anyway. But when it was very important I listened. But when I was thinking, about my problem, They could call my name like 5 times, me sitiing right there, and I wouldn't notice. Then Robin would snap his fingers infront of my face and I would come to. After a couple times of this they started to get worried.

"So what is it? Whats wrong? This sounds very important."

"Ok... well... these last few nights, I dreamt of my..." I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"My... Father. And, and in that dream, he would tell me things like... I am here and need to fufil my destiny... and, I... I had resisted his command. Then... he... he... he had..." I buried my face in my hands. I heard Terricia scoot closer to me. Her hand fell on my back and I felt her hand move back and forth upon me. I moved closer to her, still face buried in my hands. Her arm then wrapped around me.

"Come on this seems very very important, keep going, it's ok."

"He had... beat me. Until it looked like I was..." I stopped. she motioned me to go on but added.

"I Get that part. skip it. Go on."

"Then it seemed like... in the dream... I would just lie there. My dream didn't end in me horrified, waking up. It would just, just show me there. It was like I could never wake up. And this keeps reoccuring, but it gets worse each time. Do... do you think, it's a sign? From... From him?" I Buried my face in her jacket. I felt myself slightly shaking from fear. That for me isn't normal but this was especially scary for me because it involved him.

"Rav, its ok calm down." She pulled me in tighter, "It's might be, but don't worry about it, if anything were to happen, anything, I am always here. I will save you from anything as you have for me." Her free hand that was on my back was now on my leg. I looked up at her. I mustv'e looked more scared than I thought. She had a worried look. I then pulled away, and turned my back to her.

"What do I do though... It's messing with my life... Badly."

"If you feel really messed up, come here and calm down a bit ok, I'm always here at the apartment."

I smiled. I felt very relieved. "Thanks. I owe you a big one."

"You don't owe me, this is serious, not a bet, don't mention it."

With her remark I made a portal to the Teen Titans club house. I walked through and it disappeared behind me. I walked in the living room and everyone was there.

"Hey guys..." I greeted.

"Raven! Where have you been? We couldn't find you anywhere!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah dude! We were starting to worry! You have never left without telling us or we already knew." Beastboy added.

I looked back. I wasn't even mad, i didn't care. "Sorry guys." I replied and went past them, I didn't wanna talk to anyone. I was still hung on what happened. They all looked concerned when I didn't join them, when I just went into my room and sat on my bed.

"I think something is wrong with her." Cyborg said after my door closed. I could hear them from my room.

"Maybe I should go talk to her?" Robin suggested.

"Good idea!" Starfire added in.

I heard Robin's footsteps come down the hall. He knocked on my door. I didn't answer so he came in himself. He saw me, my back turned to the door and my head supported on my hands. I didn't want to look at him. He walked up to me and sat on the bed. I looked away.

"Raven?' He asked. I didn't respond. "Are you ok? I'm cool to talk to, I wont tell anyone if its that important, You haven't been normal, and, well... I'm worried. There's something wrong and I need to know. It might make you feel better to tell someone."

"Its... its kind of... personal. I don't wanna talk about it..." I finally said. It was like talking to Terricia again but I felt safer telling her due to the situation.

"Ok, thats cool. But can you atleast tell me where you went?"

I forced it out of myself. "I went to a friends house... to... I already told someone... and I... I didn't wanna tell anyone where I was going."

Robin stared at me. I looked at him. "Well if you want to tell me, just pull me aside. We are here for you Raven. If its really bad, just tell us. Its ok. Or just one of us. We will help you."

I looked away but said "Thanks." Robin left. I thought about it again.

'_I should have just told him... I just should of. Buts its just so much...' _

_**OK there we have it. So what's wrong with Raven? Why is this happening to her? This. Is chapter one of Dream's Revenge. Please Review or PM for support, feedback or questions about this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed. Also I own Terricia. It was a last minute name for Raven's friend. So anyways thank for reading, GOODBYE!**_


End file.
